Shooting Stars
by lil'breezygreen
Summary: Spencer's life is forever changed when a new family moves in across the street and he befriends the little girl who lives there. Will the wish he makes on a shooting star while watching a meteor shower come true? Spencer/OC Written for jmdernier by special request.
1. Chapter 1

This was written by special request from jmdernier who wanted a different take on Spencer and my OC Nicole's relationship. Nicole is from my previous stories It Was Just A Fantasy, It Was Just Revenge and It Was Just Another Day On The Job. This is a story that can stand alone since the plot is quite different from the other stories. I hope you like it jmdernier! Sorry it took so long to get going on writing it!

I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 1

As the unusually quiet day drew to a close at the BAU Spencer began to wrap up what he was working on so he could get home. Derek and Emily were chatting across their desks about their own pending evening activities. Spencer tried intentionally to ignore the conversation knowing that he would once again get asked to join the group and he would once again have to come with an excuse not to go.

"Who's up for dinner?" Penelope asked coming out of her office.

"Are you cooking it?" Emily asked.

"No. I thought we could all go out for dinner." She answered sheepishly.

"What about all those cooking lessons that Rossi was giving you?" Derek asked surprised.

"He got just a tad irritated with me by all the substitutions I kept making to all of his dishes so he told me to forget it."

"You sinned against authentic Italian cooking? Shame on you Garcia." Emily teased.

"I was only trying to make it a bit healthier and it offended him." She pouted.

Both of the listening agents began to laugh.

"Are you in pretty boy?" Derek asked.

Spencer was still pretending to ignore the conversation focusing on his work.

"Hey Reid!" Derek said again tossing a wadded up piece of paper at his head.

"What?" Spencer said in irritated manner.

"We're all going out to eat. Are you in?"

"No." He said hoping they would drop the subject.

"Why not? You never go anywhere with us." Penelope pleaded.

"That's not true. I tried to go with you to the Doctor Who convention and you were the one who put a stop to that. I went to JJ's wedding."

"What else do you have to do tonight?" Derek pressed as Penelope scowled at Spencer.

"I want to do some reading and get to bed early." He said and then quickly began to pack up his things to leave.

"Suit yourself kid." Derek said in defeat.

"I will." Spencer smiled getting up from his chair. "See you tomorrow." He said quickly exiting.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend none of us know about?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Does he look like a guy who's getting any to you?" Derek countered.

Emily laughed as Penelope's mind began to turn.

* * *

Spencer hurried into his apartment tossed his messenger bag down and went to pull his laptop out of its hiding place and boot it up. He still had thirty minutes before it was time but he wanted to be ready.

He hurried and changed out of his work clothes and grabbed something to drink and settled down on the couch and pulled up the internet. The others had no idea that he even owned a laptop or ever spent any time on the net. Some things were just better left a secret. He pulled up his email to check before it was time for Skype. Only one person had his email address and low and behold there was a message waiting for him.

'_Sorry Spencer but I have to bail on our date tonight. I got sent out on an assignment. I hope to be able to do tomorrow night same time as long as you aren't away on a case. I miss you. Love, N'_

Spencer sighed completely disappointed. They hadn't been able to make their Skype dates regularly and he was missing his sweetheart. To pacify himself he went back to read some of the old emails she had sent. As he was reading through them his mind began to drift back to the first time he saw her.

_Flashback..._

Young Spencer stood watching out the window of his bedroom at the activity occurring across the street from his house. His mother was in the midst of one of her schizophrenic episodes and he knew that he needed to stay out of her sight so he retreated to his bedroom and locked himself in until she came back to her senses. Fortunately today he had something to keep him entertained other than reading the same books over again for the hundredth time.

A new family was moving into the neighborhood. He watched as the movers unloaded the truck and hauled the furnishings inside of the house. The mother was supervising and guiding the men as to where each item went inside as the father was doing his best to wrangle the two young girls and one little boy who were running around and getting in the way.

It was getting into the late afternoon and Spencer was still watching the new family out of his window. The moving truck was all unloaded and had pulled away. The two girls were still scurrying around excitedly. The oldest had dark hair that was up in a ponytail that bounced around her head as she skipped. The younger of the two had blonde hair that hung down stringy around her shoulders. Her smile was radiating as she followed skipping behind her sister. He was so taken with the blonde girl he continued to watch her with utter fascination until her parents came out and scooted both girls inside the house.

It was beginning to get dark and Spencer went and laid down on his bed. His mother hadn't calmed down yet so he closed his eyes wondering if he would even get to learn the cute little girls name across the street.

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke to hear silence from the rest of the house. His mother must of finally collapsed into a deep sleep after her episode. He climbed off his bed and opened the door and went downstairs to see her sound asleep on the couch. He crept past her and into the kitchen to get himself something to eat and carried it back up to his room.

After eating he changed his clothes and noticed that the cute little blonde was back outside with her sister and brother playing in the yard. He grabbed a book and went back downstairs and went outside to sit on the porch and pretend to read so he could get a closer look at his new neighbor.

After settling down on the steps he opened his book and began to study the happy frolicking that was going on across from him. The giggles echoed around as the girls chased each other around. He wanted so badly to go over and introduce himself but figured they would probably just tease him so he stayed put. The time passed quickly and it was soon time for lunch because the girls' mother called them in.

"Denise, Nicole, Ryan lunch is ready."

Both girls moaned and went inside with their brother in tow. Spencer got up and made his way back inside to check on his mother smiling to himself wondering if the blonde's name was Denise or Nicole.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Spencer still hadn't got to meet the cute blonde girl. He just continued to watch her from his porch and window wishing she could be his friend. It was early in the afternoon on a Saturday as Spencer settled down on the steps with his book. He was listening to the neighborhood children out playing together somewhere down the street assuming his muse was down there playing with them since she wasn't in her own yard. Sighing to himself he opened his book and really began to read. His fingers trailed down the pages as he drank in the words flipping pages quickly. Being so engrossed in the story he didn't realize he had an audience.

"Are you really reading that book?" A confused voice asked from the sidewalk.

Spencer looked up to see the blonde standing in front of him waiting for an answer. His throat tightened and words didn't seem to want to form as he took a closer look at her. She had the most enormous green eyes he had ever seen.

"Uh yes I am." He finally managed to choke out.

"I've never seen anyone read like that before. What's the name of the book?"

"Gulliver's Travels."

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

"That sounds like a boring book."

"It's not."

"I'm Nicole Jamison. What's your name?"

"Spencer Reid."

"How come your not playing with the rest of us?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I know. My dad says that I'm quizzical."

"He's right."

Nicole climbed up the steps and sat down next to Spencer. His heart began to beat fast. Was she really reaching out to him or was she just sent here to do something mean to him. Even though she seemed friendly he was still cautious.

"I'm nine too. How come I've not seen you at school?" Nicole continued to prob.

"I go to the junior high school. I'm accelerated."

"Wow! So you are some kind of genius?"

"I guess so."

"How cool! It must be fun to hang out with the older kids."

"Not really. They all pick on me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm different."

"That sucks. I don't know why people have to be so mean."

"I wish I knew the answer to that too."

"I think you're cool. Maybe you can read that book to me sometime?" Nicole smiled at her new friend.

"I can do that." Spencer smiled back.

He studied her smile. It was warm and genuine. She was missing a tooth and the ones that were already grown in were crooked. She was defiantly going to need braces at some point.

The two chatted on about many different subjects and the time passed quickly. Spencer found himself actually opening up to Nicole and that he really liked her. She giggled as he told her about some of the things he was interested in.

"Spencer please don't take this as mean but you are such a freak." Nicole teased playfully.

"Thanks. From you I take that as a compliment." Spencer grinned back.

"Nicole it's five thirty. Mom said we needed to be home by then." A voice interrupted.

"Ok." Nicole sighed. "Spencer this is my sister Denise."

"Hi." Denise said.

"Hi."

"I'll see you later." Nicole said getting up from the steps and leaving with her sister.

"Bye."

The butterflies were dancing in Spencer's stomach as he watched his new friend walk back across the street. For the first time he truly felt like he might have a real friend.

* * *

The days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Spencer and Nicole became very close and the two spent most of their free time together hanging out in the tree house that Nicole's dad had built for the kids. Sometimes they talked and sometimes Spencer would read one of his books to Nicole. Whatever they did they had fun.

Nicole was always there to listen when Spencer needed to talk. He confided in her about his mother's illness and she was never judgmental.

Spencer would tutor Nicole if she was having trouble with her school work. It wasn't long before she was excelling in every subject and her parents couldn't be prouder. They were a bit unsure of having their daughter hanging out with Spencer at first but soon took to him as Nicole had.

* * *

The years passed and the inseparable pair found themselves at the age of twelve and the summer was winding down and Spencer was in high school and Nicole would be starting junior high. He hated the idea that he was not in school with kids his own age but it was too late to do anything about that now.

Nicole was beginning to fill out and getting her female figure and had a mouth full of metal just as Spencer had predicted the day he met her. He was also going through changes that he wished he had a father around to discuss them with but being a genius he just read about them instead.

He knew that his feelings about Nicole were different than just friendship but he didn't have any idea how to express them so he just kept things as they were.

Spencer checked the time and slid off his bed and made his way downstairs and outside to wait for Nicole. He had something special to share with her tonight. He waited until he saw her coming around from the side of her house and walked over to meet her.

"What are we doing Spencer?" Nicole whispered.

"You'll see." He whispered back with a smile and motioned for her to follow him.

The pair made their way to the open space out behind their subdivision where they had a clear view of the night sky. Spencer spread out the blanket and sat down. Nicole smiled and sat down next to him.

"Now are you going to tell me what we're doing?" She asked.

Spencer laid down on his back and motioned up to the sky. "There's a meteor shower tonight. I though it would be fun to watch together."

Nicole laid down next to him. "I just hope my parents don't notice I snuck out of the house to do this."

"If they do it'll be worth the consequences." Spencer insisted.

They watched in silence when the first bright light streaked across the sky. Nicole gasped in amazement. Soon more followed.

"This is so beautiful Spencer." She said. "You know what you should do when you see a shooting star right?"

"No. What's that?"

"Make a wish."

"I don't make wishes."

"Why not?"

"They never come true."

"Well tonight I declare that they will. There goes one. Close your eyes and wish like you never have before."

Spencer did just as Nicole said. He knew just what he wanted and he wished with all of his might.

"Do you want to know my wish?" He asked.

"No! If you tell it won't come true." Nicole said abruptly.

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"With all my heart."

"So I guess you won't tell me your wish then hugh?"

"Not a chance freak." She said reaching over and taking a hold of Spencer's hand.

"Fine metal mouth." He teased.

His heart danced at her touch and he held on tight to her as they watched more shooting stars blaze across the sky. Spencer secretly made the same wish again after each one hoping it really would come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

School had started and each day was worse than the other for the young prodigy. The one thing that kept Spencer going was being able to see Nicole each day after school. She was his solace from the torment.

Nicole on the other hand was having a good time at school. She had many friends and she was joining in on extra curricular activities. She would share all the excitement of being a typical preteen with Spencer. He found himself getting a bit jealous over her new found friends and fun.

Nicole still found lots of time for her best friend. She didn't want a day to go by that she didn't see him. They hung out in the tree house most of the time wanting to be alone but Nicole's little brother Ryan was always wanting to be in the middle of everything and constantly bugged them. Spencer secretly was enjoying Ryan's pestering. It was something that he never got to experience before being an only child.

* * *

Spencer came home from another bad day at school and dropped his things on the table and hurried outside to wait for Nicole. She was late and it was unlike her to be that way. Getting worried Spencer began to pace. Finally the Jamison's van pulled into the driveway and everyone got out and nobody looked too happy.

Nicole strolled over to Spencer with very sad eyes. He swallowed hard knowing that she was about to tell him something awful.

"What is it Nicole?"

"My dad got transferred with his job. We are moving away in a week." She choked out before breaking into sobs.

Spencer's head began to whirl. He didn't want to lose her she was his best friend and he loved her.

"Where, where are you moving to?" He finally managed to choke out.

"North Carolina."

"That's clear on the other side of the country!"

"I'm sorry Spencer. I don't want to go."

After talking some more with Nicole, Spencer went back to his house and went inside and straight to his room. The tears were streaming down his face as he laid down on his bed. In just a week his life would go back to being lonely again.

* * *

Spencer was nervous all day at school. This was the day that he was going to have to say goodbye to his only true friend. They promised to write to each other as much as possible but it would never be the same again. The bell ending the last class of the day sounded and Spencer grabbed his things to go to his locker and hurry to get home so he could see Nicole.

As he was making his way out the doors he was grabbed from behind and carried off toward the football field.

"Let go of me!" He protested trying to squirm away from the arms of the jock who was holding him.

"No way pipsqueak."

"I don't have time for this!"

"Too bad."

The strong jock dropped him on the ground as another shoved him up against the goal post of the football field. All of the jocks and cheerleaders were standing around watching as his clothes were stripped from him and his hands were tied behind him bounding him to the post.

"Please don't do this." Spencer begged.

Nobody listened to his pleas as the rope was tightened around his wrists. Once he was in place everyone stood to look at him and laugh. The humiliation was awful. Spencer fought hard not to cry as they pointed at him and called him names. Nicole was leaving and this is what had to happen to him today.

Eventually everyone began to get board and trickle off a few at a time. Once the last few left Spencer realized that nobody was going to untie him. He sank down to the ground and finally let the tears fall.

* * *

Nicole waited wondering where Spencer was. She was beginning to get mad at him for not showing up.

"Nicole we can't wait much longer. We have to get on the road." Her mother said knowing her daughter was upset.

"He promised he'd be here."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Her mother said kissing Nicole on the head. "You'll just have to write to him."

Nicole began to cry as she climbed into the van. She couldn't believe Spencer wouldn't be there to tell her goodbye. The door closed behind her as she got settled into her seat and her father started the engine and began to pull out of the driveway.

* * *

The sun was beginning to disappear as Spencer wiggled his hands around finally getting the rope to loosen enough to get free. He rubbed the numbness away as he searched for his clothes and found them and pulled them on and began to walk home. He knew he was too late to see Nicole so he didn't hurry.

Once he reached his block he walked up to stand in front of the empty house. His chest ached at the idea she was gone. After looking for a bit he turned and went inside his house wanting to run into his mother's arms for comfort only to find her in the middle of one of her episodes. She didn't even know he was gone.

Quickly making his way to the safety of his room Spencer locked himself in and flopped down on his bed to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

It was a few weeks before Nicole's first letter arrived. Spencer ran to his room with it and tore it open. The was the first glimmer of light since she left.

'_Spencer, Are you mad at me? Is that why you didn't show up to say goodbye? I would have written sooner but it's been crazy getting used to a new house, school and people. It is completely different here from Vegas. Everything is green. The people are strange and I miss you. Please write me soon. Nicole'_

It was short but at least it was something. Spencer quickly pulled out a notebook and began to write his own letter to her. He wanted so badly to tell her what happened that he couldn't get to her to say goodbye but he figured she had enough going on she didn't need his stress too. This was the beginning of a long string of letters back and forth between them.

* * *

It was Summer again five years later. Spencer was now seventeen and had already completed his first undergrad degree and was working on his masters. He sat reading a book as his mother sat writing meticulously in one of her journals.

The ringing of the phone startled him out of his concentration. Spencer sat down his book shaking his head that his mother didn't even seem to hear the ringing.

"Hello?"

"Spencer?"

"Hey stranger. What's up?"

"I have a surprise for you! I'm in town!"

"What? When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. Denise and I are visiting our grandparents for a few weeks while school is out."

"Oh Nicole when can I see you?"

"Well I have the car keys in my hand right now. Is this a good time?"

"I'm hanging up so you can get on your way!"

Spencer's heart was pounding wildly. He hadn't actually seen her in person for five years. She had sent pictures of herself and from what he could tell she had turned into a lovely young woman. He then realized that he needed to change his clothes and make himself look a little more presentable.

* * *

Breathing in and out slowly to calm himself Spencer waited nervously on the porch hoping each car that he heard was the one that Nicole was in.

After what felt like forever an old white Cadillac pulled up in front of his house and the engine turned off. The door opened and a blonde head began to appear over the top of the car.

Spencer's eyes grew wide as the vision of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was making her way toward him. He walked down the steps as she got closer.

"Hey freak!" She smiled widely and hurried to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Long time no see metal mouth." He gasped sliding his arms around her waist.

Nicole was no longer the gangly little girl that she was when she left. She was full of soft curves and smelled like orange blossoms.

Nicole pulled away sooner than Spencer was ready to let go.

"When did you get so tall?" She teased.

"Last year. When did you get such straight teeth?" He teased back.

"Three years ago. I still have to wear a retainer when I sleep. They turned out pretty good hugh?" She smiled again to show him.

"They sure did." He answered not really looking at her teeth.

Nicole looked more closely at Spencer. He now wore contacts and for the first time she could really see his eyes. They were so warm and just mesmerizing. He was still skinny but he had manly forearms and hands. She felt her stomach tighten and something new was flowing through her body as she was near him. She always loved him as her best friend but now standing in front of him she felt more than just friendship.

"It's so good to see you Spencer." She said softly reaching up to hug him again.

Spencer clasped her close feeling like his life suddenly made sense again.

* * *

"So when did you start drinking coffee?" Spencer asked seeing Nicole suck down her cappuccino.

"Everyone back east drinks it. It's the in thing. Try it." Nicole said handing him her cup.

Spencer put it up to his lips and took a sip. Surprisingly it tasted good and he quickly took another and before he knew it he'd drank the whole cup.

"Well I guess I just created a new habit for you." She giggled.

Spencer blushed and set down the empty cup down on the table. That did begin his undying love for the savory liquid.

* * *

The next few days the pair was inseparable. They spent every waking minute they could together and found that it was hard to part from each other when Nicole had to return to her grandparent's house for the night.

Spencer settled into his bed and slid the covers up around him and closed his eyes. His feelings for Nicole were intense and he wanted more from her than just friendship. This was a completely foreign feeling for him to have. Was it really possible that he was in love?

* * *

It was getting closer to the end of Nicole's visit and she would have to back to North Carolina. Spencer grew more anxious as the time drew closer. He wanted to tell Nicole how he felt but he had no idea if she felt the same about him. There was one thing that he wanted to do with her more than anything before she left and as luck would have it the opportunity was there.

"The meteor shower is going on tonight. Do you think you can get out so we can watch it together?" He asked.

"I'll sneak out. Gramp and Gram will have no idea I'm gone. We can spend the whole night together under the stars." Nicole grinned.

"That sound's wonderful." Spencer's stomach was in knots with excitement.

* * *

Back to the present….

The alarm went off too soon and Spencer sighed getting out of bed to get dressed for the day. All of the reminiscing he had done the night before made him miss Nicole even more. It was getting harder and harder to be away from her as they had done all along. They agreed each of their careers were important and they would continue on as long as they were successful in them and see each other as much as possible as time would allow.

* * *

Spencer drank down the last of his coffee as he entered the office and tossed the empty cup in the trash and headed for his desk.

He dropped his messenger bag on the floor causing the flap to fall open and sat down in his chair and began to dig into his work.

"What's this pretty boy?" Spencer jerked his head up to see Derek holding the other purchase he'd made this morning besides his coffee.

"A magazine." Spencer answered.

"With only the hottest news reporter in the world gracing the cover." Derek said taking the magazine with him to his desk.

"I didn't buy it for the cover." Spencer lied.

"Since when do you read magazines?" Derek accused.

"I read lots of things." His cheeks turning a slight pink.

"I think Spencer has a crush." Derek teased.

Spencer felt his face getting hotter. He was caught and he knew it.

"Don't worry kid. Most men think Nicole Jamison is hot. Hell, I find the news much more interesting coming from her. Now if she were gracing the cover of Playboy I'd buy it in a heartbeat." Derek smiled through his dirty tone.

Spencer was now beginning to get angry. He didn't like the idea of anyone especially his friend and coworker lusting after his love. Standing up, Spencer reached across the desks and grabbed the magazine from Derek's hands and stuffed it back inside his messenger bag and closed the flap.

"I haven't had a chance to read it yet." Spencer said all flustered.

"Alright man. It's ok to admit you find her hot you know." Derek said seeing how defensive his friend was.

Spencer didn't bother to even acknowledge that last comment as he looked back down at his file.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

No owning of Criminal Minds here!

Chapter 3

Spencer flopped down on his couch and pulled up his email to see if Nicole was going to make their Skype date tonight. He smiled when he saw no new messages in his inbox so he pulled up Skype and signed in to wait for her to call. He missed her so much.

Flashback…..

After turning the engine off to Nicole's grandparent's Cadillac the pair got out of the car and walked around to the front and spread out a blanket on the huge hood and climbed up to lay back against the windshield to watch the meteor shower.

"Do you remember making a wish that first night we watched this together when we were little?" Nicole asked.

"Of course." Spencer smiled remembering the wish he'd made.

Nicole moved over and laid her head on Spencer's shoulder snuggling in closer to him. His heart skipped. The shooting stars were putting on a spectacular show and they both watched in amazement.

"I don't want to go back home." Nicole said softly. "I want to stay here with you."

"I'd give anything for you to be able to stay here with me." Spencer quickly added.

He wanted to tell her he loved her but couldn't find the courage. Instead he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer to him.

Nicole turned her face into his neck and let her nose and breath brush over his skin sending shivers up and down his spine. This was a new thing for her to do to him. They had always hugged and held hands but never once did she ever seem interested in him in any other way.

Spencer turned his head to look at her. She was gazing at him batting her big green eyes like she wanted something. Before he could ask what she was after she surprised him by leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

Spencer's head began to whirl. That one little brush of her against him made him want more so he placed his hands on her face and pulled her back to him. His lips molded into hers and they went slowly tasting each other for the first time.

* * *

Nicole ran her hand up his chest and parted her lips and ran her tongue lightly over Spencer's bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly and slipped out his tongue and did the same back to her. Soon they were engaged in a full on make out session. Both hearts were pounding fast against each other when Nicole finally pulled back gasping breathlessly for air. She had a hungry look in her eyes as she grinned at him. Spencer's body was full of electricity and he could feel the blood rushing to his lower region. He couldn't control himself.

"Nicole." He choked out. "This is the wish I made when we were kids."

She smiled and sat up and moved her leg across his body so she was now straddling him and bent down and grasped his mouth again with hers.

"I love you Nicole." He gasped between kisses.

"I love you too Spencer. Will you do something for me?" She purred. "Will you make me yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you make love to me? Make me yours."

Spencer was in a bit of shock by the favor Nicole asked of him. Swallowing hard he looked up at her nervously.

"Have, have you ever done this before?" He stammered.

"No. Have you?"

"No."

Nicole placed her lips on Spencer's neck and began to kiss it and run her tongue lightly up to his earlobe and whispered.

"We'll learn together."

She then sat up and pulled her shirt up over her head revealing her full breasts that were tightly bound by her lacy white bra. Spencer gulped at the sight of her. She was so incredibly beautiful. He reached up and ran his hand down her stomach hesitating to touch what he really wanted to.

"Spencer you can touch me." She said gently taking his hand and guiding it up over her breast.

He quickly brought his other hand up and placed it on the other breast and felt the softness of her under his palms. Nicole pulled his shirt loose from his pants and ran her hand up underneath it as Spencer continued to explore her. Biting at her lower lip Nicole pulled open the buttons on his shirt exposing his chest. Her breathing was rapid as she then reached behind herself and unclasping her bra letting it fall down her arms showing all of her blessings to him.

Spencer's manhood was poking desperately at his pants and it wanted freed from it's confines. He sat up and turned Nicole over and laid her on her back and reached down to unbutton her shorts and slid them down her legs and off out of the way. The only thing left covering her were her white lace panties and those were quickly removed revealing what had been hidden from him all these years.

He wanted her so much and his head wasn't thinking clearly as he fumbled to get his own pants undone and out of the way. Nicole reached up and helped him get his belt undone since he had seemed to loose control of his hands.

Spencer placed himself over Nicole and looked her in the eyes. Their skin touching created invisible flames that were burning hot between them.

"Are you sure?" He panted knowing he just might die if she said no now.

"I'm sure. I love you and I want you to be my first."

"Wait. What about you know. Birth control?"

"I'm on the pill." She panted desperately wanting him.

* * *

Nicole slid her legs apart as Spencer began to position himself to slip inside of her. His body was trembling as he found what he was seeking and inched in slowly. Nicole gasped feeling him penetrate her. Worried he was hurting her Spencer stopped.

"No don't stop." She begged.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You aren't. It's just uncomfortable. I'll adjust."

Hesitantly Spencer continued to move inside of her finally feeling he was completely in. The sensation of her clamped tightly around him felt so wonderful. His instincts then took over and he felt the need to thrust.

Nicole's fingers were digging into his back as he moved in and out of her. She was whimpering lightly with each clumsy thrust. Spencer wasn't in long before his muscles tightened and he felt the sweetness of release and his liquid spilling inside of her. His body convulsed and he all but blacked out then collapsed helplessly on top of her panting wildly from his high.

Nicole held him tight next to her as he recovered form his orgasm. Once he caught his breath he moved his head up and kissed her long and hard. This felt so right.

"Are you alright? He asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "How did that feel?"

"That was the most amazing feeling I've ever had." He grinned. "It couldn't have been good for you though."

"I'm happy with what I felt." She said not really sure of just what she should have felt.

"I read that most women don't usually have an orgasm from sex alone. They need manual stimulation. Do you trust me? I want you to feel what I just felt."

"Of course I trust you."

Spencer reached down between her legs and felt around until he found what he was seeking. Her folds were wet from his semen. He then began to rub his fingers over her moist nub slowly. Nicole closed her eyes and opened her legs wider giving him more room to work. Soon the bundle of nerves began to tingle and come to life. Nicole's breathing was becoming rapid and she chewed on her lip as Spencer continued.

The muscles in her middle began to tighten and she reached down taking Spencer's hand urging him to rub harder and faster. Complying with her request he applied more pressure enjoying the look on her face as she was beginning to climax. She was feeling hot and knew something was about to happen as her back arched. She bucked her hips and felt the sensational contractions begin within her. A contented whimper escaped from her mouth as the waves of bliss flowed through her body.

Nicole opened her eyes to see a smiling Spencer looking down at her. She reached up and pulled him down to her and kissed him. He was already aroused again and wanted her once more. Nicole could feel him hard against her and told him he could have her again.

The stars continued to blaze through the sky as the two made love again on the hood of the old white Cadillac parked in the desert.

* * *

"I belong to you now Spencer. I wanted you to be my first and now I want you to be my only." Nicole said as the couple snuggled before getting dressed.

"I love you Nicole Jamison and I always will." Spencer said looking deeply into her eyes. He had no idea that two seventeen year olds could feel such passion but now he realized that he was with his one and only soul mate that he had met when he was nine years old.

Present day…..

The Skype phone rang and brought Spencer out of his daze. He sat up noticing the protrusion poking up through his sweat pants. He hit the answer button and smiled seeing Nicole on the screen.

"Hey love." He said folding his legs up around him and placing one of the throw pillows on the couch on his lap.

"Did I catch you in the middle of something?" She teased.

"Not really. I was thinking back about our first time. I hadn't started to do anything about it yet." He blushed.

"I miss you too baby. My vibrator is working overtime these days."

"Tell me again why we are choosing to live like this?" Spencer sighed.

"Our careers." She answered flatly.

"Right. How was the assignment?"

"It turned out to be nothing much. I couldn't find a good angle to the story so I dropped it."

"Well I'm sure another will turn up soon."

The two chatted some more about what each other had been up to and then Spencer picked up the book next to him and opened it.

"Are you ready to hear more?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes." Nicole repositioned her computer on the coffee table and laid down on her couch so she could see Spencer as he read to her just like he did when they were kids.

The time ticked by too quickly as usual and they hung up sadly for this time around. Spencer put away his computer and got himself ready for bed.

Pulling the sheet up around him he knew he was going to have to take care of his raging hard on. He reached inside his pajama pants wishing he didn't have just his hand for company in his bed again.

* * *

Nicole slid into her bed not really even feeling tired. She reached over into the nightstand and pulled out her substitute lover that she named Spencer.

"No offense 'Spencer' but you are a poor sub for the real thing but right now you are all I have."

She sighed and proceeded on to only wish she had him there to do this instead of something that required batteries.

* * *

Spencer sighed pulling yet another file from the pile on his desk that Derek kept adding to thinking that he didn't notice. Just as he was about to start skimming the pages his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that he had a text from an un contacted number but he recognized it as Nicole's.

'_I'm going to be in DC for a couple of days to cover some fundraiser. Will be in this evening.'_

Spencer quickly deleted the message and placed his phone back in his pocket feeling all warm and tingling. Tonight he would have his hands all over his beautiful Nicole again after a long dry spell.

* * *

The day couldn't get over fast enough. Once it was near Spencer began to put away everything to hurry out before the usual banter about him being anti social began.

"Oh no you don't pretty boy!" Derek said before Spencer could get away.

"I have to go Morgan."

"I think it's about time you go have a drink with the rest of us." Derek said standing in his way.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have something to do tonight."

"What?"

"I don't want to say."

"You have a hot date or something?"

"No. I just like keeping some things to myself."

"What are you keeping from me pretty boy?"

"Morgan just let me go. Please?"

Morgan stepped aside and let Spencer by. He had a fleeting thought to follow him but Emily came up before he could go.

"Let me guess, he said no again." Emily said disappointed.

"That kid is hiding something Prentiss." Morgan said suspiciously.

"We can figure out what that is later. I need a drink."

Derek went and grabbed his things and waited for the others to be ready to leave for the bar.

* * *

Thank you RachelNicole523 and Leeds UK for your reviews! They really do help! jmdernier thanks again for the suggestion! I hope you're still enjoying it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spencer finished picking up the bedroom and went to change his clothes. He was so excited about his love being in DC. Checking his watch he knew Nicole was probably getting checked in at the hotel and would be there soon. He had stopped by the store to get something to fix for dinner but he hadn't started preparing it yet. He had other plans to begin with.

The lock turned on his door and opened just as he was coming out of the bedroom. In walked Nicole smiling. Seeing her lover she quickly closed and locked the door behind her and without saying a word walked to Spencer who quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her with amazing force. His lips hadn't touched hers in a long time and he hungered for her taste.

Nicole pulled at his shirt while he pulled wildly at hers. They stumbled down the hall not quite making it to the bedroom ending up against the wall leaving a trail of discarded clothes behind them. Hands were roaming all over each other with only the sounds of wet kisses and heavy panting filling the air.

Spencer cupped his hands under Nicole's thighs and lifted her up to his waist pushing her back against the wall. All their time apart made the need for each other that much more intense. The heat from her center radiated against his body begging him to enter. Spencer thrust deeply into her warm wet sweetness panting heavily. A breathy gasp escaped Nicole's mouth at the abrupt intrusion of her lover. She bucked forward missing the feel of him inside of her.

Sweat was trickling down on each of their bodies as they continued the lust filled dance both getting close to coming.

Spencer buried his face in Nicole's neck as he felt the contractions in her pulsating tightly around him and he let himself go flooding her with his heat.

Spencer released his grip on her and placed her feet back down on the floor as they were both catching their breath from the sweet high.

"It's been way too long Nicole." Spencer gasped.

"I agree baby. I've missed you so much."

"I hope you weren't planning on getting any sleep. I have a feeling I'm going to be on you all night."

"I don't need sleep Spencer, I need you." She grinned devilishly leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Spencer walked into the BAU after having absolutely no sleep and a goofy satisfied grin on his face. The lust filled night with Nicole was way overdue and even though he was able to work out some of his sexual frustration he still had a long way to go in really satisfying it.

He made a stop by the break room for the much needed refill of coffee before he settled at his desk.

A long sigh poured from his mouth when he spied the huge stack of case files piled on his desk knowing that Morgan and probably Emily too had added to that pile. Pulling off his messenger bag he sat down to begin shuffling through the mountain in front of him.

As Spencer was scanning through his eighth file as Penelope came fluttering up to him with a huge grin on her face.

"Reid you're not going to believe this. Rossi just gave me two tickets to the fundraiser for the homeless tonight. Two Congressmen are speaking there and the meal is promising to be quite delish! And the best part is the tickets are free! You my fine friend are going to be my date for the evening."

"What fundraiser?" Spencer asked with his ears suddenly pricked up.

"For the homeless. It's going to be filled with the rich and glamorous donating beaucoup bucks to help the less fortunate. Now before you give any excuses…."

"I'm in."

"What? No arguments no excuses? You're really in?"

"Yes. What time is it?"

"Seven. Wear a tux!" Penelope chirped excitedly.

She bounced off happily as Morgan was coming to his desk. Spencer was grinning again at the idea of getting to somewhat spend the evening with Nicole since that was the event she was covering.

"What was that all about?" Morgan asked flopping down in his chair.

"I'm going to that homeless fundraiser with Garcia tonight."

"Those tickets are two thousand dollars each!"

"Rossi gave them to us." Spencer grinned.

"And you are actually going?"

"Yes. You were the one who said I need to be more social."

* * *

As Spencer was putting his bowtie in place he grinned as the idea of seeing Nicole in her fancy dress. The only other time he saw her in a fancy dress was when he took her to her senior prom. He couldn't help but think of the events that led up to that.

**_Flashback…_**

Spencer fidgeted nervously as he waited to see Nicole exit the terminal once her flight landed. He couldn't wait to see her. It had been almost a year since he'd seen his love. They spent an unreal amount of time on the phone and sending cards and letters back and forth but they were unable to physically touch and he was incredibly lonely for that.

"Hey freak!" He heard over the commotion around him.

"Metal mouth!" He said back as she was running to him.

Nicole dropped her bag and threw herself into his waiting arms. Her sweet orange blossoms were circling around her and tantalizing his nose. It was so amazing to feel her next to him again. Unable to control himself he bent down and lifted her face to his and kissed her warmly.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered.

"Me too. Let's get out of here so we can be alone."

* * *

The car slowed and parked out in the desert and Spencer turned off the motor. He turned to Nicole and brushed his hand over her cheek.

"I think you get more beautiful every time I see you."

"I think you know just how to make my heart pound. Spencer it's so hard only seeing you a couple of times a year."

"I agree. I'm going to need you more now than ever." He said dropping his eyes from her.

"What's wrong Spencer?"

"My mom is getting worse. I need to do something. I checked around and found a really nice place for her. I'm eighteen now so I have the legal right to have her committed."

"Oh Spencer I'm so sorry. What do you need from me?"

"Just be there when I do this. I'd like to get it done as soon as possible."

"Anything." She said sliding over and wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

His heart fluttered. "I love you too. You are the only light I have in my life right now."

* * *

Nicole stayed back in the kitchen as Spencer confronted his mother. Two employees from the ward his mother would be staying in were there to collect her. The pain in his voice was so hard for Nicole to hear. She wanted to comfort him but knew that she needed to stay out of sight for his mother's sake.

Once his mom was put in the car to take her to her new residence Spencer broke down in tears and Nicole was right there to comfort him.

She wrapped Spencer tightly to her as he wept on her chest.

"What have I done?"

"You did what you had to. It's for your mom's own good."

"I feel so alone."

"You are not alone. You have me. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

Nicole sat down in the lobby of the building while Spencer carried his mother's things up to her room. She knew how much he was hurting and wished she knew what to do to make it better.

After about an hour and a half Spencer emerged back down with a down cast look. His eyes were red and he had tear stains on his cheeks. Nicole jumped up from her chair and went to him and began to lace kisses over his dried tears. Spencer pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Please don't leave me." He begged.

"I won't. Come on let's go somewhere away from here."

The pair walked from the building to the car with their fingers twined together and climbed in. Before Spencer turned on the motor he burst out in tears again.

"Nicole, I don't want to be away from you anymore. I love you so much my chest aches by not being able to be with you."

"I don't want to be away from you anymore either Spencer. I wish I could just stay here."

"You can't though. You have to finish high school then go to college. How are we going to stay together while you do that?"

Spencer put his head down. His mind was twirling with ideas of how they could arrange things. He too was in the middle of completing a degree and switching colleges would be difficult now.

"Spencer you know that I love you and no matter what I belong to you." Nicole tried to reassure. "I just wish my parents would let me go to college out here."

"Why do you have to go to college out east?"

"They want me close. They are afraid that they will never see me again if I come out here."

Spencer looked up at Nicole with an idea. He knew it was crazy but he had to try anyway.

"What if they weren't given a choice?"

"What do you mean?"

Spencer shifted nervously and turned to face his love. "I have an idea."

* * *

**_Back to present…._**

A knock at the door brought Spencer back to the moment and he quickly went to answer.

"Oh my little genius you look so handsome!" Penelope squealed when she saw Spencer.

"Well look at you. You look so elegant." He smiled seeing the lovely dress she had on.

"Why thank you." She grinned. "Are you ready for an evening of fine dining and snooty people?"

"I am." He laughed holding out his arm to escort her.

* * *

The grand ball room was decorated with several floral arrangements and the tables were elegantly set. The people were milling around sipping champagne and chatting happily with one another.

Penelope grabbed two glasses of the liquid gold and handed one to Spencer. He took it feeling really out of place among the rich and snooty. They strolled around while Penelope named off all of the people to him.

"Well check that out. Miss I'm the news Nicole Jamison is here." She gasped.

Spencer looked up to see his love holding a glass and smiling and chatting with a very debonair looking man. She looked so beautiful in her slinky black gown that was slit up the side. Her long blonde hair was upswept with loose ringlets hanging down randomly. Spencer also noticed how the man she was talking to was flirting with her and looking at her like he could just eat her up.

"Do you think she's friendly? I'd love to meet her." Penelope wondered.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Spencer said taking Penelope's arm and leading her over to where Nicole was standing.

"What are we doing?" Penelope gasped nervously.

"You want to meet her, so just go and talk to her."

"Reid I can't do that!"

"Why not? I thought nothing scared you." He said shoving the nervous woman at Nicole.

Nicole turned to see who was approaching and saw her sweetheart with a sheepish grin on his face behind a very nervous looking woman. Nicole smiled sweetly.

"Ah hi Ms Jamison. I'm Penelope. I'm a huge fan."

"Hi Penelope. It's nice to meet you." Nicole knew exactly who she was but had never had the pleasure of meeting her.

"This is uh Spencer."

Spencer raised his hand smiling trying really hard not to laugh.

"Hi Spencer."

The man that Nicole was talking to looked annoyed by the interruption of the two people now standing there.

"Are you here to cover the events?" Penelope asked.

"Yes. I have interviews with each of the congressmen scheduled in about an hour." Nicole smiled. "This is one of the secret service guys." She introduced.

"Well hello." Penelope grinned at the now interesting man. "I've never gotten to meet a real live secret service guy. I'm Penelope."

"Uh Brent." He answered unenthusiastically.

Penelope walked over and laced her arm through his. "So tell me what's it like doing what you do?" She asked pulling him away.

Brent hesitantly walked with her leaving Spencer alone with Nicole.

"Hi beautiful." Spencer whispered.

"Hi handsome. I'm so glad you're here."

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look? I really want to push you into a closet and have my way with you right now." Spencer cooed.

"Stop that. You're making me wet." She grinned.

"Are you sure Brent wasn't already working on that?" Spencer hedged giving her a suspicious look.

"You know the answer to that my love." She said with a smirk.

This was going to be a long evening for him not being able to touch his object of desire who looked so incredibly scrumptious.

* * *

tannerose5 I was wondering if you'd find this story! Thank you KRAlover, margaret7122, capricup and Alcyone-blk for reviewing! Well how am I doing jmdernier? Thanks so much everyone for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Penelope was continuing to fire questions at Brent who answered them but was obviously distracted because his eyes were always looking beyond her intensely at something. She finally turned around and saw that he was focused on the blonde reporter that she had pulled him away from. She also was surprised to see the young genius was actually having a conversation with her and not spasing out because of it.

She turned back to Brent noticing the annoyed look on his face that Nicole seemed to have turned her attention to someone else.

"Ah sorry Penelope but I have to get back with Ms. Jamison. She is scheduled to interview the congressmen and I need to get her set up." He said excusing himself and heading back to where he had been.

* * *

Spencer came over to where Penelope was standing once Brent escorted Nicole to another area of the ballroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing the curious look on Penelope's face.

"Nothing. I guess Mr. secret service is needed elsewhere." She said disappointedly. "So I see you were getting along with Nicole just fine."

"She was just being nice." Spencer said hoping that was going to be the end of the conversation.

"You should invite her to dinner or something. It's going to kill Morgan when he hears that you got to meet her. He thinks she's the cat's meow."

"So I've heard." Spencer rolled his eyes.

* * *

The congressmen arrived and the room erupted in applause as they made their entrance through the ballroom. The flashes from all of the cameras was almost blinding from all of the press there covering the event. They were then escorted over to the side of the room where Nicole was waiting with her cameraman for the interview.

After introductions were made the two congressmen stood and waited to begin the interview.

"I'm here at the National Homeless fundraiser where Congressman Boyle and Congressman Reeves are here to lend their support to the cause and address the generous people who donated to this very worthy cause."

Spencer watched as Nicole worked her charm in front of the camera and began to conduct her questions for the interview.

"Her job is so glamorous. Can you believe the amazing people she has met?" Penelope said breathlessly. "I would love to have her job."

Spencer didn't respond. He just couldn't wait to pull that dress off of her with his teeth once he had her alone again tonight.

* * *

The interview was wrapping up and as Nicole was shaking Congressman Reeve's hand to thank him. Popping noises began to echo throughout the room and people began to scream and duck for the floor.

All Spencer could see was a multitude of secret service men diving in front of the congressmen and Nicole. Brent of course jumped on Nicole covering her with his body and was quickly removing her from the area along with the two stunned politicians.

Everything was moving in slow motion and the sound was getting muffled in Spencer's ears. He could have sworn that he heard Nicole scream his name somehow over all of the noise and suddenly everything went dark.

**_Flashback…._**

Spencer unlocked the door of the house that he had always shared with his mother. It suddenly had a different feeling to it. Empty.

Nicole walked in behind him and closed the door. She went up behind him and slid her arms around him hugging him tight planting kisses on his shoulder. After letting out a sigh he turned around to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I'm alright. What about you?"

"I'm still upset about my mom but I'm more than alright with us."

"No regrets?"

"No regrets."

"Then let's make some happy memories for you in this house." She purred pulling him in for a kiss.

Spenser latched on tightly as he ran his hands down her back grabbing onto the hem of her top raising it up to remove it. Nicole was working on the buttons of his shirt as they continued to kiss as if they were eating each other up.

Once their clothes were out of the way they tumbled to the couch and Spencer laid down on Nicole sliding his hands up her body. He was still a little unsure of the boundaries of how he could touch her and Nicole could tell his hesitation.

"Spencer, you can touch me anyway you want to. Don't hold back. My body is yours to explore anyway you want to." She said breathlessly.

He gave Nicole a naughty smile and grazed his lips down her neck and to her breasts and over her nipples flicking his tongue over each on lightly. The goose bumps began to spring up on her eager body from his touch. When he noticed she was liking that he continued to tease her into hard peaks while squeezing her round mounds gently in his hands. A breathy moan emerged from her as he continued exploring her.

Nicole's back arched as Spencer moved his way down her body tasting every savory inch of her. As he reached her burning core he slipped his finger through her hot swollen folds discovering the warm secretions saturating her begging for his entry.

Her scent was driving him wild and he wanted to know if she tasted as good as she smelled. Planting light kisses on her inner thighs he worked his way to her middle running his tongue over her core teasing her tingling bud causing her to buck under his touch.

A gasp of hot pleasure escaped from Nicole as her muscles began to contract. Spencer continued feasting on her juices as she moaned and bucked through her orgasm.

The pleasured look on her face gave him great satisfaction as he moved back up to her mouth clamping his over hers. Parting her legs he slid easily inside of her basking in her secure confines. He moaned and grunted as he thrust wildly. With his breath hot on her neck Nicole held him tight as he moved. She then felt his release as his body convulsed on top of her coating her insides.

Catching his breath Spencer sunk into her. "I love you so much. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You are my best friend. I love you more than anyone on this earth. How can you not see how incredible you are?"

"You are a stunning beauty with a beautiful mind. You can have anyone you want."

"And I want you. That is why I married you Spencer. I mean every word of my vows. I will never want anyone else."

Spencer smiled. "You're my wife. We really got married."

"That we did my love and right now we are technically on our honeymoon. I don't know about you but I'd like to spend the whole night making love to my husband." She cooed.

"I think that sounds doable." He grinned already aroused again.

**_Back to the present…_**

The commotion was confusing. Nicole could see her husband lying on the floor taken down in the spray of bullets. She was screaming and trying to fight away from Brent who had a death grip on her pulling her to safety.

Penelope was crawling to Spencer shoving her hands over his wound to try and control the bleeding. The secret service men had subdued the two wait staff that had the guns and open fired on the congressmen and crowd. Several other civilians were on the floor wounded or dead.

The sirens were blaring loudly from outside of the approaching ambulances and cop cars. Once the first paramedics emerged through the doors Penelope began screaming for help for Spencer. One heard her pleas and made his way over to begin assessing the situation.

"He has a pulse." The medic said pulling his tools out of his bag.

Penelope watched as the medic worked on her friend and then yelled for his partner to bring over a backboard and get Spencer loaded on a stretcher.

"I'm going with him." Penelope insisted.

The medic nodded and let her follow them out onto the waiting ambulance.

* * *

"Baby girl what happened?" Derek asked rushing to the upset technical annalist.

"It's Reid he's been shot." She stammered breaking down in uncontrollable sobs.

Derek pulled her into his chest to comfort her. It wasn't long before Hotch and Rossi hurried in through the doors followed not far behind by JJ and Emily.

"Do we know anything yet?" Hotch asked.

"No. They took him in for surgery." Penelope said finally pulling it together.

After some more mindless chatter they each found a seat and sat down in silence as they waited for news.

* * *

Nicole emerged out of the examination area of the ER to the reception desk. She had no idea where Spencer was and she was frantic wanting to find him now that Brent the goon finally let her out of his sight. As she was about to ask for information to see if he by some chance was taken to the same hospital she spotted Penelope in the waiting area with several other people that she quickly knew must be the rest of his team.

She examined each of their faces seeing how worried they all were. Moving to each person she as able to name off each of his friends not even ever seeing a picture of any of them. Spencer always talked about each one so lovingly and the way he described them it was easy to tell who they were. Her heart warmed knowing how well loved he was by his work family.

Before she could be seen Nicole hid herself around in another corner of the waiting room now knowing she was at the same hospital as her husband. She wanted more than anything to run to the others and find out what they know but that would disclose the carefully guarded secret of their marriage. She was beginning to wonder if they had made a huge mistake by never revealing it to his teammates.

**_Flashback….._**

Nicole emerged into her house through the side door to the surprise of her parents.

"What are you doing back? I thought your flight got in at eight." Her mother said stunned.

"I caught an earlier flight and got a cab."

"Nicole why didn't you call and tell us you would be home earlier?" Her mother scolded.

"I just needed some time to think."

"Is everything all right?" Her father asked worried.

"Yes."

"Nicole you seem upset. Did you have a fight with Spencer?"

"No." Nicole put down her bags and went to get something to drink out of the refrigerator.

"Well something is wrong. Out with it." Her father insisted.

Nicole went to sit down at the kitchen table and opened her can of soda. After taking a sip she looked up at her parents.

"I've decided that I'm going to college out west." She began.

"We already have gone through this young lady. You are staying close to home." Her mother spouted.

"Mom things have changed."

"What does that mean?"

"I married Spencer while I was back in Vegas." She said.

"You did what?" Her father huffed standing up abruptly knocking the chair he was sitting in across the floor.

"Are you pregnant?" Her mother gasped.

"No!"

"You are too young to get married. This will be annulled immediately!" Her father yelled pointing his finger directly at her.

Nicole swallowed hard. She knew her parents would be upset and she had to remember that she was the one in control here.

"I will not have my marriage annulled. I love him and I want to be with him!"

"For god's sake Nicole you're still in high school. How could you do something so stupid!" Her mother shrilled.

"It wasn't stupid! I'm eighteen years old. The law considers me an adult. You have no right to force me to end my marriage!"

"The hell we don't. I'm going to kill that little punk!" Her father yelled louder.

"You say one more thing like that and I'm getting back on a plane to Vegas and you'll never see me again! I married Spencer because I love him and I want to be with him. We belong to each other!" Nicole's heart was pounding. She had never yelled at her parents before.

"So we've been sending you out to Vegas to see your grandparents and you've been off doing god knows what with that squirrelly little asshole? I will fix him for putting his hands on my daughter!" Her father growled.

"I will say this one more time. I love Spencer. I am his wife. I married him of my own free will. I will leave here today right now if you keep threatening to harm him and you will never see me again. There's nothing you can do to change this so I suggest you just accept it." Nicole sneered forcefully.

Her father glowered at her and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him causing her mother to jump in her chair.

"Oh god Nicole. I knew you would probably marry Spencer one day but after you were out of college and had a chance to live your life."

"What makes you think I can't go to college and live my life while married to Spencer?"

"I just think there is so much in life that you need to experience before you settle down with a marriage."

"Mom I know what I want. I want Spencer and I want to go to college out west where he is. I need to be with my husband."

"Did you just marry him so you could get your way and go to school close to him?"

"No mom! Aren't you listening? I love him. I've loved him since the day I met him when we were nine years old! I gave myself to him!"

"Well thank god I had you and your sister both put on the pill when you were sixteen."

Nicole's mother sighed and shook her head in disbelief. Nicole just sat quietly and waited for her mother to process everything.

After several minuets she looked over to her daughter sadly.

"I'll go talk to your father. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything mom. I belong with Spencer."


	6. Chapter 6

I keep forgetting I don't own Criminal Minds. Blah blah blah

Chapter 6

**_Present….._**

Nicole jerked out of the daze she was in when she heard a doctor emerge into the waiting room.

"Are you all here for Dr. Reid?" He asked.

Hotch stood up. "I'm Aaron Hotchner and all of us are here for him."

Nicole needed to get closer to hear the conversation. She spotted a coffee machine not far from where the doctor was standing so she got up and casually made her way over to it so she could hear better keeping her face hidden.

"Dr. Reid suffered damage to his lung and the bullet is wedged near his spine. The lung is repaired but we really need to remove the bullet. However with this kind of procedure we need consent from his nearest family member or power of attorney since he is unable to consent for himself."

Nicole's eyes began to tear up. She was his obvious nearest family member. How would she be able to get the doctor alone to give her permission. Her heart was pounding wildly out of worry.

"We will need to check on who he has listed as his emergency contact." Hotch said. "Unfortunately his mother is unable to give consent and he has no siblings."

"We will need this information as soon as possible so we can get this surgery completed. For now he is in recovery but he is heavily sedated so he won't move around and make things worse."

"Can we see him?" Penelope asked.

"Two at a time and only for a few minutes." The doctor answered then left the area.

Hotch turned to the others. "You all go and see him. I'll make some calls and find out who his emergency contact is."

* * *

As the group dispersed Nicole waited then followed still staying hidden as much as she could to see where Spencer was so she could get in to see him once the others left.

She was hiding behind a cleaning cart down the hall watching as the team filed in and out of Spencer's room.

"There you are! I was worried about you." A voice startled Nicole.

She turned to see Brent had found her and sighed. She thought she had ditched her guard dog and didn't want him around anymore.

"I'm fine. I just needed to move around."

"I've been ordered to keep you in protective custody." Brent said taking her arm and leading her down the hall.

Nicole wanted to protest as she was dragged down past where Spencer's team was standing waiting their turn to go in and see her husband. Just as she was walking by with Brent clinging tightly to her Penelope let out a gasp seeing the famous news reporter breeze by with her favorite secret service agent.

"Nicole? Oh god were you hurt too?" She gasped.

Brent didn't want to stop but Nicole jerked away from him and turned to Penelope who was obviously worried about her as well as Spencer.

"No. Were you?"

"I'm fine but Spencer was shot. He has a bullet lodged near his spine and he needs surgery but we can't seem to find anyone to give consent."

Nicole reached out and took a hold of Penelope's hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Ok baby girl you can go in…" Derek trailed off mid sentence when he saw who was standing there.

"Oh ah Derek this is Nicole Jamison. She was at the fundraiser when all hell broke loose." She introduced before going in to see Spencer.

"Well I must say this is an honor." Derek said nervously extending his hand out to her. "Hey everyone, this is Nicole Jamison." He said making sure the others were watching.

Aaron had just made his way down the hall as Derek made his announcement to join the others.

She turned to everyone as they were all being named off to her by Derek.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Ms Jamison we need to get back to the secure area now." Brent said urging her on down the hall.

Penelope came out just as Nicole passed Spencer's door giving her a glimpse of her husband all hooked up to tubes and wires. A tiny gasp escaped her mouth as she fought to keep the tears from flowing down her eyes as Brent whisked her away down the hall.

**_Flashback….._**

Once the tension cleared with Nicole's family Spencer came to visit and face the music. It was not nearly as scary as he thought it would be. Her parents were more accepting than he figured. It helped that Nicole was finishing high school and graduating before she left to go be with him.

She begged him to fly out and be her date for her senior prom. He wasn't too thrilled at the idea but this would give him a chance to do something that he didn't get to experience when he was in high school.

Nicole's parents insisted that she not tell anyone about her being married so they had to appear to just be friends. Nicole was excited to introduce Spencer to everyone so they knew he wasn't just some made up guy.

"How many couple's go to a senior prom as husband and wife?" He laughed as he helped slip the corsage he got for her on her wrist.

"I'm sure not many but we're special." She said stretching up to kiss him.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm just looking forward to being alone with you later. You look so hot in that tux."

"Just think in two more weeks you'll graduate and then we can be together all of the time."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

**_Present…_**

Aaron watched as Nicole disappeared down the hall. He had heard the tiny noise she had made and noticed that she looked in Spencer's room as she passed and she was obviously holding back tears.

After Aaron made his way out from seeing Spencer he then went down the hall in search of Nicole. The other's had gone back to the waiting room so he was going to have a chat with the news reporter.

After some searching he caught the sound of two familiar voices coming from a tiny room at the end of the hall. He paused before entering.

"Look Brent, I'm fine. You really don't need to stay with me now."

"I want to make sure you are alright and get back to your hotel safely."

"That's not necessary."

"Nicole you're a beautiful woman. I would really like to take you out sometime once this is all over."

"Oh Brent I can't. I'm uh leaving first thing in the morning."

Aaron decided that he needed to step in and stop this. He could tell that this agent wasn't just wanting to protect her.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I need to speak with Ms Jamison." He said abruptly. "Alone." He added seeing Brent wasn't about to leave.

Brent huffed and exited the room. Nicole was relieved that the conversation was interrupted. Aaron closed the door and raised his eyebrows to Nicole who was looking back at him confused.

"What can I do for you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Spencer is in need of your consent for surgery. Are you going to give it?" He asked with a knowing tone.

Nicole dropped her eyes to the floor. Spencer had told someone about her.

**_Flashback….._**

Spencer collapsed on his wife breathing heavily. They were finally settled in their tiny apartment and properly christened it among the unarranged things around them.

The feeling of security washed over Spencer as he kissed Nicole deeply. She made him feel so loved and wanted. Nicole pulled him in tight as his hot breath mingled with hers. She never felt so safe as when he was covering her with his body.

They had a little over two months before classes were going to begin to get used to living together and establish a routine. Nicole also was going to have to find a job at some point. Part of her punishment for her rash decision was her parents were not going to pay for rent and other living expenses. Spencer had made the decision to put his house up for sale so they would have a nest egg put back for later.

"I have something for you." Spencer said softly.

He got up and went to one of the still unpacked boxes and reached in and took out something then walked back over and laid back down next to Nicole.

"What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Well when we got married we didn't have any rings. I know that right now we don't have the money to get any but I want you to have something to wear so that people know you are taken." He grinned. "I found my mother's wedding ring in her dresser when I was going through her things. Will you wear it until we can buy our own?"

"Oh Spencer, are you sure you want that?"

"I'm sure. Will you?"

"Yes I will." She smiled.

He took her hand and slid the tiny gold band on her finger and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it lovingly.

"I love you so much." He said softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

The happy couple had made it through Nicole's first semester and part of the way through the second. Nicole was finding it hard to juggle being a full time student while working and being a wife. Spencer also worked but since studying was much easier for him he was able to keep the balance better than Nicole.

Once she would get off work she spent the rest of the evening on homework and then fall into bed wanting to do nothing but sleep and Spencer was beginning to feel neglected. He knew this was hard for her but he missed her affection.

It was finally Saturday and Spencer hoped that since neither one had to work that day they could spend the day together making up for lost time.

Feather light kisses tickled at Nicole's neck waking her much sooner than she had hoped.

"Spencer what time is it?" She moaned in a raspy voice.

"It's almost nine." He said softly between kisses.

"Oh hell!" She said jerking up.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to meet my study group at ten. We have a presentation to prepare for."

"I was hoping that we could spend today together." He said disappointed.

"I'm sorry baby but we have to get this done. This is the only time all of us can meet together as a whole group." She said getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

Spencer punched at the pillow completely frustrated. He was getting tired of getting the short end of the stick these days.

"How long is this going to take?" He finally asked.

"I don't know. I hope we will be finished by the afternoon." She said with a mouth full of toothpaste looking for something to put on.

"I never get to see you anymore. I'm getting a little tired of this."

"What do you want from me Spencer? I gave up a free ride from my parents so I could be here with you. If I don't work we can't pay our bills."

"Can't you take fewer classes?"

"If I do that I'll be in school the rest of my life!"

"Not technically the rest of your life just longer than normal."

"Shut up Spencer! You always have to be so literal!"

Spencer's mouth dropped open. It wasn't unusual for them to argue sometimes but Nicole never shouted at him before. He felt himself getting angry.

"If I bug you so much why did you marry me?"

"That's a good question Spencer. I'm beginning to wonder that myself right now."

"What's wrong with you?"

"No what's wrong with you?" Nicole huffed grabbing her shoes.

"I want my wife back in bed with me."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen. I have too much to do. I can't read fifty million words a second and I don't have an IQ of 187."

Nicole stormed out to the tiny living room and grabbed her back pack and slung it over her shoulder and slammed the door shut behind her. She wiped a tear away that was trickling down her cheek. Everything inside her told her to turn around and go back to her husband but she was so mad that she kept going on to meet her study group.

* * *

Things were stressed for the pair. They barely spoke to one another as Nicole kept up her hectic schedule. She was always tired and Spencer was always frustrated. He knew this was hard on her but she was refusing to slow down.

After months of living almost like strangers the new school year began and Labor Day weekend was upon them and neither of them had to work or worry about school work. Spencer almost dreaded the time alone with his wife. She was so distant and he missed her but he was also afraid of pushing the situation.

Nicole sighed as she sunk down in the hot water of her bathtub. She was wondering what had happened to her marriage. Things were so good at first and then they had that first big fight and everything went downhill from there. She refused to just give up and leave. No matter what she still loved her husband with all of her heart. She knew she had been wrong but her pride kept standing in her way from trying to fix things.

Sighing she closed her eyes remembering what she had wished for when she was twelve while watching the meteor shower with Spencer. She wished that she would marry him one day and she got her wish so why was she just letting it fall apart?

* * *

After getting out of the tub she got dressed and fixed her hair. She even put on a little make up which was something she hadn't done in a while and then made her way out to the tiny living room where her husband was sitting on the couch reading a book. It was now or never. She strolled over and sat down next to him.

"What are you reading?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Why do you care?" Spencer asked back suspiciously.

Nicole let out a big breath. "Spencer I'm sorry. I know I've been acting like a real bitch lately. It's just that I've been trying to handle so much and unfortunately you're the one who has been neglected."

Spencer put down his book and turned to his wife. "I'm sorry too. I should have been more understanding. I know that you gave up a lot to be here with me."

"Look, I've been thinking, maybe I could cut back one class a term and work one less evening so that we can have more time just for us." She offered.

"I don't want you to cut back any classes but maybe that one evening a week at work would be good."

"It's a deal. Will you do something for me?"

"What baby?"

"Will you read to me?"

"I'd love to." Spencer smiled.

Nicole laid down with her head in Spencer's lap and he began to read to her from the book he had been reading.

Nicole listened to her husbands voice as he recited the text suddenly feeling like she did when they were nine and doing this same thing. Her finger traced mindlessly over his leg as he read making his pulse race.

The rest of the long weekend was spent making love and making up for lost time with each other as husband and wife.

* * *

Thank you KimOfDrac, SuperGirl899, Utau54 and Stillshy2000 for your reviews! To the others thank you for your continued support! It means a lot to a writer!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_Present…._**

Aaron stood waiting for Nicole to finally say something. The famous Hotch glare was bearing down on her making her want to cower.

"How do you know about me and Spencer?"

"He is required to list someone who can give permission for something like this. I finally called him on not listing anyone and that's when he told me about you."

"He never told me that." Nicole said finally meeting Aaron's eyes.

"It's not listed on his paperwork. I have your information locked away somewhere else. He was insistent that nobody ever know about you."

"Do you have the consent form for me to sign?"

"No but I'll go and find the doctor." Before leaving the room he turned back to Nicole. "Have you talked to your daughter yet?"

Nicole's eyes became large. "He told you about her too?"

**_Flashback….._**

Nicole was scrambling around making her shopping list of things they were about out of scribbling it down on a scrap piece of paper as she went.

Opening up the cabinet under the sink she checked her box of tampons only to discover that it was full.

"That's odd." She mumbled.

She thought back to try and remember when the last time was she bought them. Realizing it wasn't last month she suddenly remembered that it was almost two months since her last period. Her stomach began to knot up.

"Oh no." Her head was feeling light.

She had forgotten to take her pill a few days on time. Surly that wasn't enough for her to be pregnant?

After she caught her breath she scribbled down one more thing to get on her list.

* * *

"Son of a bitch." She sighed seeing the double blue line on the stupid white stick in her hand. "This can't be happening."

She sank down on the floor in a panic. With everything else she had on her plate right now she didn't have time for this now. Her eyes were welling up as she tried to hold down her sobs.

"Hey Nicole are you alright in there? I made you something to eat and it's getting cold." Spencer said tapping on the door.

When she didn't answer he opened it and looked in to find his wife crumpled on the floor of the bathroom and hurried in to her.

"Nicole what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Unable to speak she lifted up her hand and showed her husband the stick she was holding. Spencer looked a bit confused and took it and looked at it.

"Are you pregnant?" He gasped.

She burst out in uncontrollable tears covering her face with her hands. Spencer looked at the stick again and felt the butterflies begin to dance in his stomach. He then pulled Nicole in his arms and held her while she cried.

As the tears began to subside Spencer kissed her on the head and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Nicole we are going to get through this." He said softly.

"How?"

"I don't know how but I know we will."

"We barely can cover our bills now Spencer."

"We will figure it out Nicole." He sighed.

* * *

After confirming the pregnancy with a doctor Nicole finally told her parents. Their reaction surprised her. They were excited at the idea of becoming grandparents. Because Nicole and Spencer had made it this far without asking for any help her parents stepped up and offered to help with the living expenses. Nicole was able to quit her job and just focus on school, the baby and of course Spencer which made him very happy.

Once a week throughout her entire pregnancy Spencer made her pose for a picture to show the growth of the baby. He was very curious about everything that was happening with Nicole's changing body and constantly having her get naked so he could explore every inch of her. Nicole of course found this very erotic and they usually ended up making love each time until she was near the end and it got uncomfortable.

The day finally arrived that Nicole's water broke during one of her classes and she was whisked off to the hospital by one of her classmates. Spencer met his wife there ready to be by her side the entire time.

It was a long and painful delivery for Nicole but it was all worth it in the end when Skyler arrived into their lives. The tears were streaming down Nicole's face as the doctor placed their daughter in her arms. Spencer beamed with pride as he cut the cord. He thought his life was complete before by just being married to Nicole but now he was a father to a beautiful life created by him and woman he loved more than anything in the world.

**_Present…_**

Nicole signed the consent form and handed it back to the doctor. Aaron waited in the room with her as she did.

"Can I see my husband before you take him into surgery?" She asked weakly.

"Absolutely." The doctor said before leaving to prepare for the procedure.

Aaron gave Nicole a reassuring pat on the shoulder as she made her way out of the room to her husband.

* * *

Swallowing hard she stepped in to the frightening sight of Spencer all hooked up and knocked out. Slowly she walked to him and took his hand.

"This isn't what I had in mind for us to be doing tonight." She whispered. "Oh baby this is killing me." She added as the tears began again. "I love you so much. Everything is going to be alright. Once you come out of this we are having a long talk about our living arrangements. I can't take this being apart anymore. It's about time that we live our lives as a family again."

Nicole bent down and kissed her husband on the forehead unaware that she had an audience looking in on her and Spencer during their intimate moment.

Standing back up straight to leave she found herself face to face with Derek Morgan who had a completely stunned look on his face.

"So this is Reid's deep dark secret." He said folding his arms across his chest.

Nicole just gave him a sheepish look before walking closer to the defensive man and leading him out of the room.

"Derek, please just come with me." She pleaded.

* * *

Nicole led him back down the hall to the area where Aaron was still waiting for her to return. Derek flinched when he saw his unit chief waiting in the isolated room.

"Hotch? What the hell is this?" Derek demanded to know.

"Morgan watch your tone." Hotch warned. "Reid never wanted anyone to know about his wife and I expect you to keep this to yourself."

"You knew Hotch?"

"Yes." He confessed.

"Reid is really married to you? Nicole Jamison the hot news reporter?" Derek shook his head in disbelief.

"We've been married since we were eighteen." Nicole answered softly.

"I can't believe Reid would keep this from me. I'm his best friend."

"Yes you are Derek. You have no idea how hard it was for him not to tell you about me."

"Then why?"

"Because of our jobs. Spencer never wanted anyone to have any leverage to use against either one of us."

"Leverage? None of us would have done that! This bullshit! He should have told us about you."

"Derek enough!" Aaron said sternly. "I think you need to give Nicole some space now."

"Space? I think she needs to give me some answers Hotch!"

"I think you need to leave now Derek." Aaron demanded. "You will keep this to yourself. Do you understand?"

"Whatever Hotch." Derek answered annoyed.

He gave one more frustrated look to Nicole and left the room rubbing the top of his head. Aaron turned to Nicole seeing the upset look on her face.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked.

"No."

"I'd better go join the rest of the team and let them know that Reid is going into surgery and keep an eye on Morgan. I'll check on you later. Here's my number if you need anything."

Nicole took the card from Aaron and nodded in acknowledgement.

**_Flashback…_**

The blonde haired little toddler bounced around anxiously as her mother put on her graduation cap and gown to head to the ceremony. Spencer picked up his daughter in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Grandma and Grandpa are waiting to take you with them Boo Bear."

"Mema and Pepa?" She smiled touching her daddy's cheek.

"Yep. So we need to finish getting you dressed." Spencer said taking Skyler out of the room.

Nicole grinned at her family as she finished adjusting her cap. This was her big day. She was graduating with honors and a job offer. She was so excited about all her life's opportunities however there were Spencer's that could affect her too. He had been offered a wonderful position with the FBI's behavior analysis unit clear on the other side of the country in Quantico Virginia.

* * *

Graduation went well and Nicole's family was so very proud of her. Spencer was also very proud of his wife but he knew that they had a lot to talk about once all of the excitement died down.

Skyler went to stay with her grandparents at the hotel while Spencer and Nicole celebrated at their apartment. They didn't get the opportunity to have the place to themselves much so they were sure to use it wisely.

After they began to come down from the high from the third round of hot sex they knew that they needed to get serious and discuss what the future held for them.

"So what are we going to do?" Spencer finally asked breaking the ice on the much needed conversation.

"You can't give up the FBI." Nicole said tracing her finger over his chest playfully.

"You can't give up a job as morning anchor on the local CBS network." He countered taking her finger off him and kissing the tip of it.

"So what do you suggest?" She sighed.

"Maybe we will just have to live apart for a while."

"What about Skyler?"

"It would probably be better if she stayed with you. I'll have to travel a lot with this job."

"I don't want to be apart."

"You need to pursue your dreams Nicole."

She sighed. He was right. They both needed to live their dreams.

"So do you baby. We'll give it a try and see how it goes."

"Ok then."

"Right now though my dream is to have you again." She purred climbing on top of his body and running her tongue over his chest.

"I will always be willing to make that dream come true." He groaned huskily as she made her way further south on him.

Her lips grazed over him softly as she moved closer to what he was begging for her to take. A moan of pleasure rumbled from him as he felt her warm wet mouth clench tightly around him. Spencer propped some pillows under his head so he could watch as Nicole worked her magic on his eager manhood. It drove him mad watching as she skillfully sucked him, her lips sliding up and down his shaft gracefully.

As his body began to twitch Nicole relaxed her mouth and took him as far as he could in while teasing his sensitive pouch waiting for him to release.

Spencer reached down grasping her head as he thrust forward and exploded his heat down her throat. Nicole held tight to him until he was finished and he began to pull out of her. She smiled sweetly up at her husband's satisfied face. Gratefully Spencer pulled her up to him and flipped her onto her back.

"Your turn." He groaned in a naughty tone.

**_Present….._**

Nicole paced around in the tiny room wishing she had someone there with her so she didn't have to be alone.

"Nicole? Is that guy from the FBI gone?"

"Oops. Careful what you wish for." Went flashing through her mind. "No. He stepped out for a bit. He'll be back." She said hoping the intruder would take the hint.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked moving through the door.

"Maybe Agent Hotchner?" She thought. "No Brent. I really would just like to be left alone right now."

"What did that FBI guy want from you?" Brent pushed.

"He just had some questions about what happened." Nicole rolled her eyes with her back to Brent.

He stepped in further to the room and closer to Nicole who didn't turn around to look at him. He was making Nicole feel uncomfortable. She wanted to turn around and scream at him to get the hell out she is married and loves her husband with all of her heart. Instead she remained silent and folded her arms around herself.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?" Brent said in a low voice.

Nicole winced as she felt his hand brush over her back side and a giving her a firm squeeze.

"Get your damn hands off of her you son of a bitch!"

Brent was suddenly jerked away from her and tossed out of the room by a furious Derek Morgan.

"Who the hell are you?" Brent asked stunned.

"Someone who won't ever let you touch her ass or any other part of her like that again! Now beat it!" Derek yelled.

He guarded the door until Brent finally strolled away with his tail between his legs.

"You alright?" Derek asked Nicole.

"Yes. Thank you." She smiled.

"Hey it's my job to look out for my best friend's wife." He smiled extending his hand out to her.

Nicole didn't take his hand instead she moved to him and wrapped her arms around Derek's waist who in turn hugged her back.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Derek continued to hold Nicole until she pulled away and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you again Derek."

"Like I said before, it's my job." He grinned. "Nicole I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier. I was just shocked and upset that my best friend would keep something like this from me."

"Derek he wanted so much to tell you all about me. It killed him to keep this secret from you and all of the team. He loves all of you very much."

"I know he was just protecting you. All of us are aware of the risks to family doing this job especially one that is a celebrity."

"I think this is the last straw with that part of my life." Nicole sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm ready to just be with my husband and daughter and be a family."

"Whoa there doll face! Did you just say daughter?"

"I did. Her name is Skyler. She's ten. She looks just like me when I was that age and has her father's smarts and my sense of humor."

"Sounds like she got all of the good genes from each of you. Where is she now?"

"She's living with her aunt Denise, my sister and going to school. She needed a stable environment since both Spencer and I travel all of the time with our careers. We see her as much as we can. We just wanted her to live a low profile normal life and not be known as Nicole Jamison's kid. Spencer was especially worried for her safety once I was promoted to the network world news. He's the one who insisted that I always use my maiden name and not reveal that I'm married."

"I get that. Well you both certainly did a fine job of covering up your secret lives. Are you planning on letting the rest of the team in on this?"

"I'm going to wait until Spencer wakes up and I can discuss it with him. I'm guessing that he will be alright with it once he realizes you already know."

"Well until then your secret is safe with me."

Derek continued to hang out with Nicole as they waited for word on Spencer. They shared stories about Spencer and Nicole shared more details with Derek about how they met and married. They were instantly friends just as Spencer predicted they would.

* * *

A tap at the door drew the two's attention up from each other. The doctor stood in the door.

"The bullet has been successfully removed. There appears to be no permanent damage and we expect a full recovery." The doctor was happy to report.

"Oh thank god. Thank you so much doctor." Nicole sighed.

"You can see him in about an hour." He smiled and left to give the news to the others waiting.

"I'd probably better get back with the team. I'm guessing they are wondering where I am." Derek said excusing himself.

Nicole sank down in the chair in the corner relieved that everything was going to be alright with her husband. She meant what she had said earlier to Spencer. It was time to be together as a family. She was ready to give up her career to be with him and Skyler and maybe add another member to the family.

* * *

A nurse came to get Nicole from the room to take her to see Spencer. He was still out but at least he wasn't hooked all up to everything like he was before. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you." She said to him taking a hold of his hand.

"I'm pretty sure he does." Aaron said smiling coming in the room.

"Do I need to get out of here?" She asked.

"No. I sent the rest of the team home after the doctor gave us the news. I knew you would want to be alone with him for a while."

"Thank you Aaron."

"I can hang out here for a while if you want to go and get changed into something more comfortable." Aaron offered.

Nicole looked down at the formal gown she was still wearing and decided that did sound like a good idea.

"I won't be long." She smiled.

"Take all the time you need."

* * *

Nicole pulled off her long black dress and tossed it on the bed and went to turn on the shower. Once the water was nice and hot she climbed in and began to wash away the events of the last fifteen hours.

She pulled out her yoga pants and t shirt and put them on. She combed the snarls out of her long blonde hair and knotted it up on the top of her head and put on her tennis shoes and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

Nicole could hear two voices coming from inside Spencer's room as she stood outside the door. She hesitated before entering just to make sure nobody that didn't know about her was in there. When she knew for sure that it was familiar voices she stepped in.

"Hey baby you're awake." She grinned seeing Spencer sitting up.

"So you've met Hotch?" He asked.

"Yes. He's been great helping me out." She smiled.

"Don't I get a kiss after everything I've been through?" He asked sheepishly.

Nicole grinned and sat down on the side of her husband's bed and leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I'll take that as my sign to leave." Aaron said standing up. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Hotch." Spencer said before Aaron left.

"Did Aaron tell you that Derek knows about us?"

"He did."

"So are we still keeping this from everyone else?"

"I don't know." Spencer sighed.

Nicole looked Spencer right in the eye. She wanted to make sure that he clearly heard what she was about to say.

"I'm quitting my job Spencer. I have had it with being apart. Once we're settled somewhere Skyler is coming here too."

"Nicole you can't just quit your job."

"Oh yes I can and I am. I'm done with that dream. The only one I have now is being your wife and Skyler's mother."

"Are you sure?"

"More than I've ever been about anything except of course the day I married you." She grinned.

Spencer could see that she was certain and this was the right time. He breathed a huge sigh of relief. He missed her so much.

"Well I guess then we should let everyone else in on the secret." He grinned.

Spencer was more than thrilled about his wife's decision. It was about time to let his work family in on his other life.

* * *

Nicole woke the next morning feeling a hand caressing her thigh. Spencer was grinning at her as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Good morning." He laughed.

"Good morning." Nicole cringed rubbing at the horrible kink she had in her neck from sleeping in the uncomfortable chair that was in his room.

"You looked very uncomfortable." Spencer said. "You really didn't have to stay here all this time."

"Spencer, nothing was going to keep me away from you anymore."

"I'm glad you're here." He grinned sliding his hand further up her thigh.

A tap at the door caused both to look up and see the stunned looking eyes of Penelope standing in the doorway.

"I uh am sorry Reid. I didn't know you had company." Penelope said still looking confused. "Nicole why are you here?"

Before the question could be answered in walked Emily and JJ each holding food bags.

"We thought you would like something other than hospital food for breakfast." Emily announced. "Hi. Who are you?" She asked seeing someone she'd never met before sitting next to Spencer who had his hand provocatively placed on her inner thigh.

Spencer grinned over to Nicole removing his wondering hand and scooted up in his bed wincing from the pulling at his stitches.

"Is it just the three of you here?" He asked.

"I think Rossi, Hotch and Morgan are coming by later." JJ answered still looking at Nicole stunned and the scene they had just walked in on.

"Ok then. Penelope, Emily and JJ I'd like you to meet my wife Nicole." Spencer grinned.

Nicole gave a sheepish grin and a tiny wave as the three women's mouths dropped open. The get well soon balloon in Penelope's hand floated up to the ceiling since she let go of it to put her hands up over her astonished mouth.

"I'm sorry Reid. Did you say wife?" Emily finally sputtered out.

"Yes I did."

"Reid how could you be married and none of us knew it?" JJ asked.

"We have been married for almost twelve years."

"I knew something was off about your ability to talk to Nicole without freaking out. You always freak out when you're around a beautiful woman." Penelope said with excited giggles behind her voice.

JJ had tears forming in her eyes and she tried to wipe them away before they were seen but was unsuccessful.

"JJ are you alright?" Spencer asked worried.

"Oh Reid I'm more than alright. I was afraid you would never know what it felt like to be truly in love and now I find out that you've known that feeling longer than I have." She choked out before giving in and letting the tears flow freely.

Emily just shook her head and grinned. Of all the people in the world to fool her it was Reid.

"Just wait until Morgan hears this." She chuckled. "He's going to just die of jealousy."

"He found out last night." Nicole said biting her lip.

"He knew last night and managed to keep his big mouth shut? I don't believe it! How did he find out?"

"He walked in while I was visiting Spencer before his surgery and heard me tell him I love him."

"I can't believe he didn't even tell Hotch." JJ added.

"Hotch has known about Nicole all along. He kept the information about her out of my file but had it kept safely from anyone." Spencer revealed.

"We all know Hotch can keep a secret but Derek?" JJ was still uncertain.

Penelope hurried over to where Nicole was sitting and threw her arms around the former news reporter.

"Welcome to the family officially. I'm so happy our little genius found you." She began to cry.

Nicole giggled and embraced Penelope back. Once Penelope let go Nicole stood up and looked to Emily and JJ who both then went to embrace Nicole as well.

"Well luckily we brought extra food." Emily said.

"Yah about that. I'm starving." Spencer said.

JJ grabbed the bags and reached in and began to pass out the food with the first going to the recovering patient. Once everyone had something the girls demanded to hear the story of how they met and fell in love which Spencer and Nicole shared happily.

* * *

"Someone decide to throw a party and not invite us?" A voice boomed from the door.

"Oh man now you guys are going to have to start your story all over." Penelope sighed seeing Hotch, Rossi and Derek coming into the room.

"What story?" Rossi asked noticing the out of place woman in a chair next to Spencer's bed.

"Dave this is Nicole, Reid's wife." JJ introduced.

"Reid's what?" He then noticed that the other two men with him weren't surprised. "You knew?"

Hotch just gave a small smug smile while Morgan grinned like a guilty criminal.

"Well this is a fine how do you do. Always the last to know anything." He turned to Nicole and held out his arms to her.

Nicole smiled and got up and went to him and he quickly pulled her into him hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy to meet you love." Rossi said. "The kid sure did get himself a beauty."

"Thank you." Nicole blushed.

"I won't make you tell the whole story over now but I do want to hear it later." Rossi said sternly pointing at Reid.

"Sure thing Rossi." Spencer grinned. "There's one more person you need to meet though. Our daughter Skyler."

The three women gasped as a huge smile spread over Rossi's face.

"Let me guess. You two knew about her too." Dave accused the other two men.

"Well I guess that answers my question of if you ever plan to have baby geniuses one day." Emily laughed. "You already have."

"When does the little one get here?" Dave asked.

"Once Spencer gets out of the hospital." Nicole answered looking over at her husband.

"Well then I guess that means a reason to throw another one of my famous parties." Dave announced.

"I hope she's not shy like her daddy." Derek laughed.

"Trust me she's not shy. She's got her mothers spunk and no fear of people." Spencer assured.

"Well great that settles it. I'll start planning ASAP." Dave grinned.

* * *

Thank you sooooo much everyone for all of your support! I have gotten so many kind reviews, thank you so much for each one!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spencer reached over and took his wife's hand and laced his fingers through hers as they smiled at their daughter standing next to the car with her hands on her hips looking at Dave's house.

"You know I wouldn't exactly call this a mansion pops." Skyler observed.

"What exactly would you call a mansion Boo Bear?" Spencer asked his daughter.

"Something taller with bigger windows and more rooms."

"Just make sure you share that observation with Dave." Spencer chuckled. "Are you ready to meet your extended family?"

"I'm ready." Skyler smiled.

* * *

The family made their way to the back yard where the party was already getting on its way.

"Well it's about time the guests of honor arrived." Dave said with a smile. "This must be Skyler."

"Hello Dave. Pops told me you lived in a mansion. Most mansions have larger dimensions with security gates and more rooms and windows." She spouted out.

Dave looked up to Spencer shaking his head. "Well Reid there's no doubt that she's your daughter."

"Pops told me to tell you that."

"Oh he did?" Dave said giving Spencer the evil eye.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh. He knew that Dave was very picky about his place of residence being referred to as a mansion.

"Well I hope everyone's hungry because there is a ton of food." Dave said taking Nicole's arm and leading her in where everyone else was hanging out.

Spencer took Skyler's hand and followed.

* * *

Skyler was introduced to everyone on her father's team. Penelope quickly swooped up the little girl.

"Oh I'm so happy to meet you little creampuff! I'm your auntie Penelope and I promise we will have a ton of fun together." She beamed.

Skyler smiled when she was introduced to everyone else as auntie or uncle.

They laughed at her ability to spout off statistics just like her father and marveled how much she looked like Nicole with her long blonde hair and big green eyes.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Nicole as they watched their daughter charm everyone around her little finger especially her uncle Derek.

"I think they love our little girl." Spencer noted kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Why do I have this feeling she is about to be spoiled rotten by everyone?"

"Probably because she will. Jack and Henry both have been especially by Penelope." Spencer laughed.

"Do you think they would spoil another little addition as well?"

"What do you mean by little addition?"

"If we had another baby."

"You want another baby?" Spencer felt himself getting excited.

"I quit taking the pill the night you were shot." Nicole finally confessed.

"So we've been possibly creating a life these last few days?"

"I hope so. Are you angry?"

"No way. I had hoped you would want another baby. I'm extremely happy and excited."

Spencer pulled Nicole in tighter to him. He was the luckiest man on earth. Nicole sighed contentedly in his arms feeling his breath on her hair.

"Alright everyone lets get to eating all of this food." Dave said putting the last of it out.

Everyone filed over and filled their plates enjoying the time together as a family.

* * *

As the afternoon passed to early evening everyone was still going strong and having a wonderful time. Skyler found the back steps to Dave's house and planted herself down on them to take a break from all of the excitement of her new family fawning over her.

She was enjoying the scent of the various flowers growing around the side of the house next to where she was sitting.

"You are Skyler right?" A shy voice spoke.

Skyler looked up to see a cute brown haired brown eyed boy standing in front of her holding two plates.

"Yes. And you're Jack?" She smiled.

"I am. Do you want some cake?" He asked nervously.

"Thanks." She said reaching out to take one of the plates from Jack who then sat down on the steps next to her.

"Why are you over here by yourself?" He asked taking a bite.

"Sometimes I need to just get away from the crowd."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No. I don't mind you being here."

"Good. How old are you?"

"I just turned ten. How about you?"

"Eight but I turn nine in a few weeks."

"Cool. Do you like school?"

"I love it. I love to read."

"So do I. I've been reading Gulliver's Travels. Have you read it?"

"No. Is it good?"

"I love it. Maybe I can read it to you sometime."

"That would be great!" Jack said excitedly.

* * *

Nicole looked around noticing the absence of her daughter from the adoring team members. She got up and strolled around until she heard the sound of two little voices having a conversation on Dave's steps. She stopped short so she could listen.

"What are you doing over here." Spencer asked seeing his wife sneaking around.

"Shh." Nicole whispered pointing to the two children. "What does that remind you of?"

"Us at that age." Spencer grinned.

The couple stood and watched smiling at the sweet sight. It was so much like them when they were little it was almost unnerving.

"Hey have either of you seen Jack?" Aaron asked startling the couple.

"Well Aaron it would seem that he is charming our daughter right now." Spencer smiled pointing to the children.

"They are eating cake. How is he charming her?" Aaron asked.

"Just listen." Nicole grinned.

* * *

"So you like to read and do physics magic? Uncle Spencer showed me some of that once." Jack laughed.

"Pops is pretty good at it."

"Skyler don't take this wrong but you're kind of a freak." Jack teased.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you." Skyler laughed.

"Then that's going to be your nickname." Jack announced.

"I like it. Now I'm going to need one for you." Skyler thought for a moment taking in Jack's crooked smile. "Are you going to need braces?"

"That's what the dentist told me."

"Fine then I'll call you metal mouth."

"Sounds good to me. These will just be our nicknames for each other." Jack grinned at his new friend.

* * *

Nicole gasped as Spencer held his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Aaron was confused at the reaction of the two.

"Am I missing something?" He finally asked.

"Well Hotch those nicknames they just came up with for each other, that is what Nicole and I called each other when we were young." Spencer smiled.

"So?"

"So this is almost a carbon copy of our relationship only I was metal mouth and Spencer was freak." Nicole answered. "Oh and we were sitting on porch steps when we first met."

"Are you saying that Jack and Skyler are going to end up like you two?" Aaron gasped.

"I'd say it looks pretty suspicious." Spencer grinned patting his boss on the shoulder. "Just watch out for meteor showers."

"What does that mean?"

Spencer and Nicole laughed not answering Hotch's question leaving him to stand there and ponder the situation.

He turned back to look at his son and Skyler as they continued talking and laughing and his heart began to melt a little.

"I think I'd be proud to call that girl my daughter in law one day." He sighed and left the kids to their conversation.

* * *

The night sky had closed in and everyone was beginning to get tired from the festivities and full bellies. Nicole and JJ were helping Dave clear the tables and put away the left over food as the others sat looking up at the stars enjoying the clear night. Henry had fallen asleep on Will's lap after a long day of fun. Derek and Penelope were giggling about something to themselves as Emily watched them suspiciously. Aaron and Spencer were chatting about their children who were sitting together in the corner of the yard together. It had been a wonderful day.

Jack and Skyler were both getting sleepy but were having such a good time getting to know each other that they ignored the heaviness in their eyes.

"Do you know much about the stars?" Jack asked looking up to the sky.

"Pops and momma have been showing me the different constellations."

"Do you know where the big dipper is?"

"Sure."

Skyler laid down in the grass and looked up to the sky. Jack then laid down next to her. After a quick scan she spotted it and pointed it out to Jack.

"See the handle?" She asked.

"I do. That's cool. This is something daddy and I haven't talked about yet. What else can you show me?"

Skyler looked around to pick something else out that would be easy for Jack to see when a bright light streaked across the sky then quickly disappeared.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Jack gasped.

"Yes I did. It was beautiful."

"Did you make a wish?"

"No. Why?"

"You should always make a wish on a shooting star." Jack took a hold of Skyler's hand. "Close your eyes and we will both make a wish. You have to wish to yourself though. If you tell it won't come true."

"It won't? Ok. I've never heard that but I believe you."

Skyler squeezed her eyes shut as well as Jack and they both wished hard. Once they made their wishes they dropped hands and smiled at each other.

* * *

It wasn't long when Aaron and Spencer walked over to collect their children to go home for the evening. Jack and Skyler said their goodbyes with plans to hang out again soon unbeknownst to their parents.

"Did you have fun today Boo Bear?" Nicole asked her sleepy daughter.

"I had a great time. Jack wants me to read Gulliver's Travels to him." Skyler grinned.

"He does?" Spencer smirked. "I read that to your momma when we were your age."

"Momma, pops, do you believe in making wishes on shooting stars?"

"Why do you ask Boo Bear?"

"Jack and I saw one while we were at Dave's. Jack said that we needed to make a wish. He also said if I tell what it is it won't come true."

"Well baby your pops and I both know for a fact that wishes on shooting stars defiantly do come true. I say that if you believe with all your heart that your wish will come true, one day it will."

"I will momma. I made a really good wish."

Skyler laid her head back in the seat let her eyes fall shut. Spencer reached over and took a hold of his wife's hand and smiled.

"I for one am so glad that my wish came true. I love you so much my beautiful metal mouth."

"I love you so much too my handsome freak."

"Do you think she wished for Jack?" Spencer asked.

"I'd say that's a pretty good possibility. If she did then she made a pretty good choice don't you think?"

"I do. Jack is a great kid who is going to grow up to be a great man just like his father."

"Too bad we didn't see that shooting star. But then again I don't think I need one to make my next wish come true."

"If it has anything to do with me getting you pregnant then I'd say that you are very correct." Spencer grinned.

"Well then I suggest you drive faster my love." Nicole cooed batting her big green eyes seductively at her husband.

Spencer's pants began to tighten as he stepped down on the accelerator.

* * *

Well another one bites the dust! Thanks again so much for reading and reviewing! Thank you again jmdernier for the idea! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
